dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Harada Tomoyo
Perfil thumb|250px|Harada Tomoyo *'Nombre:' 原田知世 (はらだ ともよ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Harada Tomoyo *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Nagasaki, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermana mayor/actriz Harada Kiwako (原田貴和子) y ex-esposo/pintor Ed Tsuwaki Dramas *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Unexploded Bomb (WOWOW, 2018) *Unmei ni, Nita Koi (NHK, 2016) *Umi ni Furu (WOWOW, 2015) *Mittsu no Tsuki (TBS, 2015) *Kami no Tsuki (NHK, 2014) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin (TBS, 2003) *Straight News (NTV, 2000) *Dessin (NTV, 1997) *Ryukyu no Kaze (NHK, 1993) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (Fuji TV, 1982) Películas *Under One Umbrella (2018) *Pecoross' Mother and Her Days / Pekorosu no Haha ni Ai ni Iku (2013) *Bread of Happiness / Shiawase no Pan (2012) *Tokyo Oasis (2011) *You Are Umasou / Omae Umasou da na (2010) voz *Tonari machi senso (2007) *The Bicycle Thief Was Bad / Nippon no jitensha dorobo (2006) *The Youth of Kamiya Etsuko /Kamiya Etsuko no seishun (2006) *Until the Lights Come Back / Daiteiden no yoru ni (2005) *Sayonara Color (2005) *Summer of Ubume / Ubume no natsu (2005) *Photo Album of the Village / Mura no shashinshuu (2004) *Nagasaki burabura bushi (2000) *Falling Into the Evening / Rakka suru yugata (1998) *Scarred Angels / An Angel with Many Scars / Kizu darake no tenshi (1997) *Goodbye for Tomorrow / Ashita (1995) *Samurai Kids /Mizu no tabibito: Samurai kizzu (1993) *Spain kara no tegami - Benposta no kodomotachi (1993) *Take Me Out to the Snowland / Watashi o ski ni tsurete itte (1987) *Kuroi doresu no onna (1987) *Cabaret / Kyabare (1986) *Early Spring Story / Soushun monogatari (1985) *The Island Closest to Heaven / Tengoku ni ichiban chikai shima (1984) *Kenya Boy / Shounen Keniya (1984) voz de Kate *The Little Girl Who Conquered Time / Toki o kakeru shojo (1983) *Armageddon: The Great Battle with Genma (1983) voz de Tao Programas de TV *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008) ep.160 Anuncios *Ajinomoto AGF *JR East "JR SKISKI" (2017-2018) *Sumitomo Mitsui Banking *Macromill, INC. *DAIKEN Corporation *Cosmos Initia *NOEVIR Co. Discografía 'Álbums' *1983.11.02 Birthday Album (バースデイ・アルバム) *1984.11.28 Nadeshiko Junjou (撫子純情) *1985.11.28 Pavene (パヴァーヌ) *1986.06.28 NEXT DOOR *1986.11.28 Soshite *1987.07.29 Schmatz *1990.05.21 Tears of Joy *1990.11.28 Blue in Blue *1991.05.21 Sai (彩) *1992.08.21 GARDEN *1995.01.20 Egg Shell *1996.05.17 clover *1997.02.21 I could be free *1998.08.21 Blue Orange *1999.09.22 a day of my life *2002.11.20 My Pieces *2007.11.28 music & me *2009.10.21 eyja *2014.05.07 noon moon *2017.07.05 Ongaku to Watashi (音楽と私) *2017.08.23 バースデイ・アルバム *2017.08.27 My music (私の音楽) *2018.11.28 L'Heure Bleue (ルール・ブルー) 'Cover Albums' *1994.02.18 Kako (カコ) *2001.06.20 Summer breeze *2015.03.18 Ren'ai Shousetsu (恋愛小説; Love Novel) *2016.05.11 Ren'ai Shousetsu ~Wakaba no Koro (恋愛小説2~若葉のころ) 'Best Álbums' *1986.11.01 Pocket (ポシェット) *1987.11.28 From T *1988.07.21 MY FAVORITES *1988.09.01 Single Collection '82~'88 (シングル・コレクション '82～'88) *1997.09.18 Flowers *1998.08.21 GOLDEN J-POP THE BEST *2000.07.19 2000 BEST *2001.11.21 Best Harvest *2011.05.25 ゴールデン☆ベスト 原田知世 〜As Time Goes On〜 'Singles' *1982.07.05 Kanashii Kurai Honto no Hanashi (悲しいくらいほんとの話) *1982.10.21 Tokimeki no Accident (ときめきのアクシデント) *1983.04.21 Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (時をかける少女) *1983.07.25 Dandelion ~Osozaki no Tanpopo (ダンデライオン〜遅咲きのたんぽぽ) *1984.04.25 Aijou Monogatari (愛情物語) *1984.10.10 Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Shima (天国にいちばん近い島) *1985.07.17 Soushun Mongatari (早春物語) *1986.03.05 Dou Shitemasu ka (どうしてますか) *1986.06.21 Ame no Planetarium (雨のプラネタリウム) *1986.09.21 Sora ni Dakare Nagara (空に抱かれながら) *1987.05.02 Aeru Kamo Shirenai (逢えるかもしれない) *1987.07.01 Kare to Kanojo no Sonnet (彼と彼女のソネット) *1988.04.27 Taiyou ni Naritai (太陽になりたい) *1990.02.21 Silvy *1991.11.28 Shizuka na Yoru (静かな夜) *1994.07.21 T'EN VA PAS *1994.12.01 Attends ou va-t'en *1995.09.06 Ashita (あした) *1996.04.19 100 LOVE-LETTERS *1997.01.22 Romance (ロマンス) *1997.07.24 Sincere (シンシア) *1998.04.22 Koi wo Shiyou (恋をしよう) *1998.07.18 Shichishoku no Rakuen (七色の楽園) *1999.09.22 You can jump into the fire *2001.10.24 Tears of Joy *2002.04.24 Sora to Ito -talking on air- (空と糸 -talking on air-) *2002.05.22 Yume de Aetara (夢で逢えたら; with DEEN) 'DVDs' *1984.09.21 16sai no Graffitti (16才のグラフィティ) *1984.10.21 Harada Tomoyo Story (原田知世ストーリー) *1985.03.21 Soyokaze no Kururu TOMOYO SONG BOOK (そよ風のクルール TOMOYO・SONG BOOK) *1986.10.22 Muscat Lips Tour *1987.12.02 OS *1991.09.21 Gensou no Iru Basho (幻想のいる場所) *1999.04.21 Blue Orange Tour *2001.05.25 Kamisama no Kakurenbo -Atae Yuuki no Sekai (神様のかくれんぼ -与勇輝の世界) Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:''' pupa (バンド) *Estudió ballet con su hermana mayor, Kimiko, a la edad de 2 años. *Se casó con el ilustrador Ed Tsuwaki en mayo de 2005, pero se divorció en diciembre de 2013. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Harada Tomoyo.jpg Harada Tomoyo 2.jpg Harada Tomoyo 3.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante